Alex Petrelli
Alex Aidan Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the fourth son and fifth child of Teagan Niall-Petrelli and Peter Petrelli, and the younger triplet brother of Kirk and Aaron. He will possess the abilities of Induced Radioactivity, Self-healing, Terragenesis and Sensory Projection. Appearance Alex will have dark brown hair, like all of his siblings, and matching dark brown eyes which will actually be exactly the same shade. His skin will tan easily, unlike his triplet brothers' skin tones. However, he will have a similar muscular build as the other two, and they will also always be within an inch of the same height throughout their lives. Abilities Alex's first ability will be Induced Radioactivity, the ability to emit radiation. When he first manifests, he will emit low levels of radiation at all times, which will eventually grow. He will be immune to the radiation himself. He will eventually learn to consciously control the ability, and prevent the constant emission, but emotional triggers and physical injury could still cause him to lose this control, producing fires and radiation burns, and even nuclear explosions. He will also be able to use the ability to produce heat, to jump-start an engine, to sterilise and to produce electromagnetic pulses which deactivate electronic equipment. His second ability will be Self-healing. Alex will be capable of enabling himself to heal whenever he wills it to happen. Any type of injury will heal, as long as he is conscious at the time. It is also possible to heal ageing and different diseases, and to use the ability to recover memories or to remove the effects of different drugs. The ability gives more control than rapid cellular regeneration, and means that the healing could be blocked if it would betray him, but it also means that it will not activate reflexively, and may not save him in certain circumstances such as if he has been knocked unconscious first, or hurt too extremely and quickly. His third ability will be Terragenesis. Using this ability, Alex will be able to create earth. This means that he will be able to produce stones, rocks, sand, soil and dirt. However, he will not be capable of manipulating their movements, altering his location on earth or causing or controlling any geological events, unlike with terrakinesis. He also won't experience any gravitational effect where he would be strengthened by the presence of others with abilities. His fourth ability will be Sensory Projection. Alex will be able to project his senses to other places in order to detect things he couldn't sense from his own position. He will also be able to project his senses into other people, and when he does this he will be able to choose whether he shares their senses or shows them what he is currently sensing. Unless he is using this second option, he will be unaware of his surroundings through any sense he is projecting. For example, if he projected his vision around a corner, he would no longer be able to see what is right in front of him, until he brings his vision back. Family & Relationships *Father - Peter Petrelli *Mother - Teagan Niall-Petrelli *Brothers - Sean, Kirk and Aaron Petrelli *Sisters - Gracie and Stephanie Petrelli History Etymology Alex is a Greek name which means "defending men". His middle name, Aidan, is Gaelic and means "little fire". This could refer to his ability of induced radioactivity which can produce fires. His surname, Petrelli, means "rock", and refers to his terragenesis. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters